Internship
An intern is a term used for a doctor in training who has completed medical school. An intern has a medical degree, but does not have a full license to practice medicine unsupervised and so are taught by their residents and attendings. Interns in a medical residency are also known as medical interns, while interns in a surgical residency are known as surgical interns. Surgical Interns and Their Residents Miranda Bailey's Interns *'Meredith Grey' *'Cristina Yang' *'Izzie Stevens' *'George O'Malley' *'Alex Karev' (Originally Jeremy's intern, reassigned to Bailey in The First Cut Is the Deepest) Meredith Grey's Interns *'George O'Malley' (repeated intern year, later became second year resident as of Brave New World/There's No 'I' in Team) *'Lucy' *'Megan Nowland' *Young Male Intern Cristina Yang's Interns , Izzie Stevens and Alex Karev as they are chosen to be given to George]] *'Lexie Grey' (#3) *'Dani Mandvi' (#4; reassigned to O'Malley as of There's No 'I' in Team) *'Steve Mostow' (#2) *'Ryan Spalding' (#4.2; became her intern as of Life During Wartime) *Unnamed male African-American intern (#1, presumably) Izzie Stevens' Interns *'Graciella Guzman' (reassigned to O'Malley as of There's No 'I' in Team) *'Claire' *'Leo Byrider' *'Mitch' Alex Karev's Interns *'Dr. Pierce Halley' (reassigned to O'Malley as of There's No 'I' in Team) *'Sadie Harris' (became his intern as of All By Myself, quit in Before and After) *'Laura' *'James' *'Norman Shales' (became his intern as of Let the Truth Sting, quit in Haunt You Every Day) *Unnamed male Asian intern George O'Malley's Interns *'Dr. Pierce Halley' *'Graciella Guzman' *'Dani Mandvi' *'Lisa ' Richard Webber's Interns *'George O'Malley:' To win his wife back, Richard Webber tried to show he was delegating and tricked George into becoming the unnoficial "Chief's intern". After George realized the truth, he quit but Richard apologized and George continued to be the unnofficial chief's intern until he passed his examination. Season 9 Interns *'Jo Wilson' *'Shane Ross' *'Leah Murphy' *'Stephanie Edwards' *'Heather Brooks' *'Ben Warren' *'Susan' *'Stacey' *'Tina' *'Irene' Stephanie Edwards' Interns *'Audrey Shaw' *'Andrew DeLuca' *'Isaac Cross' *'Mitchell Spencer' Season 12 Interns *'Hannah Brody' *'Jason Mills' *'Jessica Pahlavi' Notes and Trivia *According to Bailey, ER interns don't know the ass from the esophagus. *Bailey has described her former interns as such: Alex was lazy, Izzie was whiny, Meredith was downright depressing, and Cristina was annoying. In the first episode, Bailey said, "George O'Malley is a puppy." Later, she said George was her favorite. *Curiously, the season 9 interns were always on the services of attending surgeons. In earlier seasons, interns were always seen assisting their residents rather than being on an attending's service. *Throughout the course of the series, all of Bailey's interns have been on the operating table at least once. *According to Callie, psych interns aren't the sharpest. *It's unknown how it gets decided which resident interns get assigned to. Over the course of the series, residents from different years have been assigned interns. **In the first season, the five interns get assigned to Bailey, a fourth year resident at the time. **In season four, the new interns get assigned to second year residents. **In season seven, Alex mentions having interns. **In season eight, Lexie is assigned interns in her fourth year. **In season eleven, Stephanie first is assigned interns while in her fifth year, whereas Jo hadn't ever been assigned interns. *While a medical intern is also a first-year internal medicine resident, Grey's Anatomy utilizes the term surgical intern for first-year surgical residents. *In order to practice unsupervised medicine as a resident, an intern must pass the final part of United States Medical Licensing Exam, otherwise known as the Intern Test. See Also *Medical Education *Medical School *Resident *Fellow *Board Certification Category:Medical